wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling Gizmo Galaxy
The Rolling Gizmo Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is one of the three Trial Galaxies, the other two being the Bubble Blast Galaxy and the Loopdeeswoop Galaxy. To unlock this galaxy, one must complete Luigi under the Saucer in the Battlerock Galaxy, The Secret of Buoy Base in the Buoy Base Galaxy, and Treasure of the Pyramid in the Dusty Dune Galaxy. Unlike the other galaxy that features the Star Ball, the Rolling Green Galaxy, which is mostly plain and grassy, the Rolling Gizmo Galaxy is made up of many electronics and gadgets, and is more challenging. Planets/Areas Area 1 This area is made up of a zig-zag road that leads to a bunch of breakable concrete blocks which can only be broken by jumping on them. Behind the blocks is a bridge that Mario/Luigi must jump to knock down to his level. Behind the bridge is a launcher that will launch Mario/Luigi, to the second part of this area. The second part of this area is just a small hole that takes Mario/Luigi to Area 2. The hole is surrounded by many Coins the plumber can collect. A note is that if Mario/Luigi runs to the bridge before jumping on the Star Ball, there will be a bunch of blue Star Bits in a pile hovering behind it. Area 2 The second part of this galaxy is a large rectangular platform with holes and Goombas on it. If this area is not crossed carefully, Mario/Luigi can fall into the holes in them, leading to him entering Space and losing a life. Area 3 The third part of this galaxy is a large area full of many gadgets. There are several spinning platforms, a large die that can push the player off the edge, and even several Bob-omb Dispensers that spawn Bob-ombs. Area 4 This is the fourth and final area of the galaxy. It features a large gear and a long walkway with two dice running around it that will push Mario/Luigi off it if they collide into them. After this, Mario/Luigi will reach a windmill and the final hole that will break the Star Ball and release the Power Star it holds. If Mario/Luigi rides the second die, they can easily make it to the end of the area. Missions Gizmos, Gears and Gadgets The goal for this galaxy is for Mario/Luigi to roll the Star Ball to the end of the level where the hole that breaks it is found. The level begins with Mario/Luigi rolling the Star Ball on a zig-zag path with two Goombas and a 1-Up Mushroom. After Mario/Luigi passes this area, he will reach a flat path that has walls, a hill, and another Goomba. There are four giant concrete blocks that release a Coin when hit, which at least two blocks must be destroyed for the player to be able to proceed to a bridge. The bridge must now be knocked down with a jump from Mario/Luigi. After crossing the bridge, there will a hole which will blast Mario/Luigi to the next area. There is a funnel that Mario/Luigi must go through onto a path made of two wires which takes the plumber to the next area. Here, Mario/Luigi must cross multiple gears until he reaches a large dice block and a rotating platform. Mario/Luigi must wait for the block to move then cross the platform before the block comes back. There are several more gears and a ramp leading to another path made of two wires. This wired path leads to another path where there are two small dice blocks, which Mario/Luigi must avoid to get to the platform where the hole that breaks the Star Ball is found. When Mario/Luigi enters this hole, the Star Ball shatters, and releases the Power Star for him to collect. Enemies *Goombas *Bob-ombs Areas Visited *Area 1 *Area 2 *Area 3 *Area 4 Gallery 225px-08-091.jpg|Mario rolls the Star Ball close to the hole that shatters it in Area 4. 225px-08-045.jpg|Mario rolls the Star Ball through Area 3. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy